cheatdevicefandomcom-20200213-history
VCS IDs
Vehicle IDs 170 6 ATV 171 Admiral 172 Cheetah 173 Autogyro 174 Baggage Handler 175 Banshee 176 Perennial 177 Blista Compact 178 BMX (Boy) 179 BMX (Girly) 180 Bobcat 181 Bull Dozer 182 Burrito 183 Cabbie 184 Caddy 185 Speeder (Fast) 186 Polaris V8 187 Deluxo 188 Armadillo 189 Ambulance Heli 190 Wintergreen 191 Police Bike 192 Esperanto 193 FBI Car 194 Fire Truck 195 Glendale 196 Greenwood 197 Hermes 198 Hover Craft 199 Idaho 200 Landstalker 201 Manana 202 Ventoso 203 Oceanic 204 Cheetah (Cop) 205 Sanchez 206 Stallion 207 Police Car 208 Domestobot 209 Patriot 210 Pony 211 Sentinel 212 PCJ 600 213 Maverick 214 Reefer 215 Speeder 216 Linerunner 217 Walton 218 Barracks OL 219 Predator 220 Flatbed 221 Ammo Truck 222 Biplane 223 Moonbeam 224 Rumpo 225 Yola 226 Taxi 227 Ambulance 228 Stretch 229 Faggio 230 Quad 231 Angel 232 Freeway 233 Jet Ski 234 Enforcer 235 Boxville 236 Benson 237 Coach 238 Mule 239 Voodoo 240 Securicar 241 Trashmaster 242 Top Fun (CRASH) 243 Yankee 244 Mr Whoopee 245 Sand King 246 Rhino 247 Dinghy 248 Marquis 249 Rio 250 Tropic 251 Forklift 252 Street Fighter 253 Virgo 254 Stinger 255 BF Injection 256 Pheonix 257 Squalo 258 Jetmax 259 Mesa 260 VCN Maverick 261 Police Maverick 262 Sparrow 263 Sea Sparrow 264 Violator 265 Chollo 266 Comet 267 Cuban Hermes 268 FBI Rancher 269 Gang Rancher 270 Infernus 271 Regina 272 Sabre 273 Sabre Turbo 274 Sentinel XS 275 Hunter 276 Washington 277 Coast Guard 278 Skimmer 279 Green VCPD Heli 280 Airtrain (CRASH) Icon IDs 0x00 - Destination 0x01 - Player direction 0x02 - Player position (LCS Style) 0x03 - N (North Mark from the Radar) 0x04 - Ammu-Nation 0x05 - Hardware Store 0x06 - Save House 0x07 - Triangle (From the floating arrows) 0x08 - Pay 'n' Spray 0x09 - Phone 0x0A - Bomb Shop 0x0B - Clothes Store 0x0C - Power Up 0x0D - Buyable Property 0x0E - Race Flag 0x0F - Guy 0x10 - Player Target 0x11 - Car 0x12 - Tank 0x13 - Door ? 0x14 - Car Crusher 0x15 - Player position (Up) 0x16 - Player position (Up-Right) 0x17 - Player position (Right) 0x18 - Player position (Down-Right) 0x19 - Player position (Down) 0x1A - Player position (Down-Left) 0x1B - Player position (Left) 0x1C - Player position (Up-Left) 0x1D - Empire Site (Good Condition) 0x1E - Empire Site (Damaged) 0x1F - Empire Site (Under Construction) 0x20 - Small C 0x21 - Medium C 0x22 - Large C 0x23 - F (Forbes 0x24 - G (Gonzalez) 0x25 - L (Lance) 0x26 - Lw (Louise) 0x27 - Mw (Marty) 0x28 - P (Phil) 0x29 - R (Reni) 0x2A - D (Diaz) 0x2B - Stripes (Jerry) 0x2C - M (Mendez) 0x2D - U (Umberto) 0x2E - Plane (Aiport) 0x2F - Stonewall J's 0x30 - Unique Stunts 0x31 - Rampages 0x32 - Red Balloons 0x33 - Suitcase 0x34 - Bomb 0x35 - Boat 0x36 - Helicopter Ped IDs Vic (Army) = 0 CRASH = 1 CRASH = 2 Delivery Man = 3 Fireman = 4 CRASH = 5 CRASH = 6 CRASH = 7 Cop = 8 SWAT = 9 FBI = 10 Army = 11 Paramedic = 12 Fireman 2 = 13 Average Man = 14 CRASH = 15 Brunette Woman = 16 Woman in glasses = 17 Man in sunglasses = 18 Cuban Man = 19 Woman with short hair = 20 Businesswoman = 21 Pink suit = 22 Businessman = 23 Beach girl = 24 Fat woman in bikini = 25 Man in speedo = 26 Middle-aged beach man = 27 Businesswoman = 28 Woman in blue dress = 29 Woman in pink dress = 30 Prostitute 1 = 31 Old woman = 32 Homeless guy = 33 Delivery man 2 = 34 Fat old man = 35 Construction worker = 36 Haitian 1 = 37 Black woman = 38 Fat black woman = 39 Haitian 2 = 40 Black Man in green and pink = 41 Suave Black Woman = 42 Classy Black Woman in Big Hat = 43 Black Guy in Western Shirt and Mullet = 44 Black Girl Bikini = 45 Black Guy in Beach Clothes = 46 Fat Black Woman = 47 Fat Black Balding Man at Beach = 48 Black Guy in Pink shirt Grey Suit = 49 Prostitute 2 = 50 Homeless Black Woman in cap = 51 Homeless Black Guy in Beanie = 52 Pimp = 53 Black Guy Short Sleeves Cap = 54 Criminal 1 = 55 Girl In Miniskirt = 56 Old Frumpy Woman = 57 Criminal 2 = 58 Retired Fat Man In Hat = 59 Woman on night out brown jumpsuit = 60 Business Woman White Clothes = 61 Stylish Male White Suit = 62 Stylish Man in Black Jacket = 63 Beach Goer Female = 64 Beach Goer Male = 65 Fat Woman Bikini 2 = 66 Old Man in Sailor's Hat = 67 Construction Worker = 68 Old Woman Golfer = 69 Fat Male Golfer = 70 Female Lifeguard = 71 Male Lifeguard = 72 Business Woman Purple = 73 Business Man Suspenders = 74 Business Man Suit= 75 Girl in thong and knee high boots = 76 Homeless Woman = 77 Homeless Man = 78 Hillbilly Cowboy = 79 Fatman in Flatcap = 80 Fitness Girl = 81 Fitness Male = 82 Skater (Girl) = 83 Skater (Guy) = 84 Young Girl Shopper = 85 Middle-age Woman Shopper = 86 Male Tourist in Hat = 87 Older Male Tourist in Hat = 88 Vance 1 = 89 Vance 2 = 90 Cuban 1 = 91 Cuban 2 = 92 Cuban 3 = 93 Cuban 4 = 94 Guy with flat cap = 95 Young Man In Tracksuit Top and Beret = 96 White Army Guy = 97 Black Army Guy = 98 Pig 1 = 99 Pig 2 = 100 Biker with beard and bald = 101 Beefy Biker with Pointed Helmet = 102 Marty 1 = 103 Marty 2 = 104 Young Golfer in Vest = 105 Young Golfer in hat and vest = 106 Vance 3 = 107 Vance 4 = 108 Stocky man in Purple Hawaiian shirt = 109 Stocky balding man in Green Hawaiian shirt = 110 Mean looking stylish man in purple shirt = 111 Man with pink shirt and tashe = 112 Man blue shirt suave suit tashe = 113 Balding man with Pony Tail in Suave Suit = 114 DEA Man Younger = 115 DEA Man Older Balder = 116 Vice Squad Mullet Pink Shirt = 117 Vice Squad Black Guy = 118 Cop (Bike) = 119 Alberto = 120 Armando Mendez = 121 Barry = 122 Fast Food Vendor = 123 Forbes = 124 Forbes (Captured) = 125 Forbes (Beat Up Face) = 126 Spitz = 127 Diaz = 128 Diego Mendez = 129 Filmcrew = 130 Guitar Player = 131 Gonzalez = 132 Hitman = 133 Guitar Player 2 = 134 Martinez = 135 Lance (Blue Suit) = 136 Lance (Casual) = 137 Louise (1st Island) = 138 Phil Collins (Casual) = 139 Louise (Beat Up) = 140 Louise (2nd Island) = 141 Marty = 142 Deli Shopkeeper = 143 White Stallion 1 = 144 White Stallion 2 = 145 Phil Collins (Concert) = 146 Phil Cassidy = 147 Reni (Male) = 148 Reni (Female) = 149 Robber = 150 Sgt. Peppah = 151 Shopkeeper = 152 Umberto = 153 Zombie = 154 Vic (Casual) = 155 Vic (Leisure) = 156 Vic (Trailer Trash) = 157 Vic (Cuban) = 158 Vic (Pastel) = 159 Vic (Tracksuit) = 160 Vic (Hood) = 161 Vic (Hired Muscle) = 162 Vic (Repo-Man) = 163 Vic (Smuggler) = 164 Vic (Smart Suit) = 165 Vic (R*LAX) = 166 Vic (Wetsuit) = 167